Forum:Site design
This site is fine now. While I was a way, GreatveemonOne has abused his powers and made it in to his own twisted image. For future redesigning must go through the administration team except GreatveemonOne. He is not a administrator not treated as a administration as long as he plays by the rules of team which is that everyone gets there say and things must be done right after all has there word into it. Orion001 (talk) 02:27, June 23, 2014 (UTC) This again? What admin team? You and Flippy are the only admin here, and as I said before, I'm here to help for designing and contributing a little, and I don't care on admin power, but it requires me to have one so I can design, so I have no option. And I gave you a chance to do everything on your own! but you start using all my designs again, including modifying the Template: EpisodeNav that I started.. So do you want to go revert everything back? Is that again what you want? If yes, I will revert it again, in the very first design that this wikia has and do everything on your own including don't use anything that I created. I hope this the last time that I hear you ranting. You have more ranting than doing. I want this wikia to be unique on outside and inside because it is one of my favorite wikia that I'm enjoy helping and designing, that's why I'm designing this wikia to the fullest. I don't know what you want to prove, but prankly, I think your jealous on something, because you keep ranting every time, or do I need to give you an attention? GreatveemonOne (talk) 04:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC) GreatveemonOne you are not administrator. You got the access because no one here knows more about programming than GreatveemonOne does. You have to understand that if you want to be a full administrator you need to stop vandalism, spamming and other things that makes a administrator. You do abuse your power by creating things that right now we do not need. As for your template design, I asked you to modify the template I made but you instead made another one and hanged the name. Like I said you are just the programmer and get use to it. I am trying to run a site. Not program it at most times. If there is any new ideas it goes between three administrators, the programmer which is you can decide if it is possible or not. On a off topic, my original programmer in mind, went van moose on the internet and has left me short on other sites because there things my computer can not do. That includes this site. The list originally is to make a favicon, than a image for title. Does are done, next is to work out bugs or issues on the site. OK the list is long but, just as why it is a team effort to work and discuss about what is need to be done first before jumping in. Orion001 (talk) 17:35, June 23, 2014 (UTC) what vandalism? I'm creating interactive templates that interactive and helpful and it is not my fault if you don't know anything programming and all you can do is edit a page in Visual mode, please stop deleting, how many times do I need to tell you that , and you are the one who keeps doing a useless Sandbox article that does nothing, plus you even add more vandal on some pages that something to do with Agoffe. Tbh, you don't do anything useful and helpful. In fact, I have already have a lot of evidences and history of all your contribution that I can report to the wikia community to demote you. So please, don't make do this to you. You didn't do any useful at all, all you're doing is deleting and undoing. Why don't you become like Flippy? I'm tired of your repetitive behaviour. And wikia have the bugs and not the program I wrote. Every wikia has a bug. You have a lot issues Orion. What's your problem? GreatveemonOne (talk) 18:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC)